The Whomper, the Weirdo, the Crazy and the Reunion
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: The Malloy girls are back for a week, and they are staying with the Hatfords...Uh-oh!
1. Surprise!

"BETH!" Beth Malloy sat in her room, halfway through reading the book, _The Sixth Sense, _when the sound of her sister, Eddie, calling her rang through their house. "Coming," Beth chirped, pulling her wavy, honey-blond hair into a ponytail. She leapt down the steps, and she entered her family's living room. "What's up?" She asked. "Well," her mother started, but Beth's other sister, Caroline, interrupted, "We're going back, Beth! You know, home! We're going to visit this week! I love the summer. And we're gonna see the boys! What should we plan this time?"

Beth knew that by "the boys", Caroline meant the Hatfords: Jake, Josh, Wally, and Peter. Beth still had mixed feelings toward Josh. They had had a sort of Romeo-Juliet relationship; their siblings had been rivals ever since they had met. But with his big, blue eyes… Beth shook the thought out of her head. The Hatfords were for pranking. Not dating.

"Not now, Caroline," 14-year-old Eddie hissed. Their mother looked skeptical. "Plan? I thought you girls were over that…" "Oh," Beth piped up, "We are! She means to plan… a new recipe of cookies for Peter!" "Oh?" Her mother asked. "And what might that be?" "Um," Caroline put in, "We're not sure. That's why we're planning it."

After the girls were up in Eddie's room, they began to talk. "I can't wait to see the darling Bensons again," 11-year-old Caroline-the drama queen- told her sisters. She turned to 13-year-old Beth. "Cute little Peter-he's nine now, I believe- he emailed me a picture of the guys." She raised one eyebrow. "Josh has grown his hair out to his ears, and he looks hot." Eddie rolled her eyes. "Really, Caroline?" "No, I'm serious," Caroline continued. "And Wally has lost weight, and he has a deep tan and a buzz-cut." She shrugged. "I may even choose him to be my love interest again."

Eddie rolled her eyes again. "Wow, Caroline." She tugged her shoulder-length, blonde hair out of her ponytail, and she started getting into her pajamas. "We should start packing, now." She chucked aqua-blue duffel to Beth, and violet-colored duffel to Caroline, leaving a red one for herself. "Let's get started. We leave tomorrow at 7:00."

"We're almost there, we're almost there," Caroline chorused over and over. She couldn't _believe _that her sisters weren't this excited. She was practically bouncing out of her seat; whereas Beth was reading-_again_-and Eddie was tossing a baseball between her two hands. "Ooh, look," She chirped, "WE'RE HERE!" Since Caroline's mother was friends with Mrs. Hatford, they were letting the family stay in their upstairs room-"Just_ the_ _perfect _spot for the guys to prank us, so beware", Eddie had told the girls-and Caroline was thrilled.

As soon as the car was parked, Caroline leapt out of the car. "WOO! WE'RE HERE!" "Caroline," Beth complained, "Come get your luggage!" Caroline reluctantly picked up her bag, and she ran to the Hatford's yard.

She knocked at the door, and the guys' parents were there first. "Hello, Mr. Hatford; Hello, Mr. Hatford," Caroline said sweetly. "Thank you very much for letting us stay with you." "Oh, Honey, you're very welcome." Caroline's family slowly followed her up to the door. "Oh, it's been so long!" The adults started talking and catching up. "Oh, and girls, the boys are in the kitchen. Go right in." With Caroline leading the way, the girls walked in.

"Oh, look. It's the Whomper, the Weirdo, and the Crazy." Jake chuckled, remembering their nicknames for the girls. "Haven't seen you in a while." He'd grown about six inches taller, and his arms had little muscles from playing softball so much. "Oh, look," Eddie said sarcastically. "It's you." Jake's twin, Josh, looked over at Beth, and he blushed. Caroline marched over, grabbed, the notebook that Josh always drew in, and took a peek. "Oh, look. It's us."


	2. It's us!

**Chapter 2**

Sure enough, the picture _was _of them. Well, kind of. It was Eddie hitting a baseball bat that sent Caroline flying-instead of a ball-and this was all on the cover of some book that Beth was reading. Beth shook her head and looked at Eddie. "Okay, they are officially nuts," Eddie muttered. "But," Caroline replied, "they _are _thinking about us. Ha! They just can't get enough of us!" Beth glanced at Josh out of the corner of her eye, blushing crazily. She noticed Wally looking at Caroline.

Huh. Her hair had gotten more chocolate-colored over the past year, and she was taller, too. Wally must've noticed that Beth had seen him, because his whole face turned red. "Anyway," Eddie interrupted, "Can you please show us to our room?" She gritted her teeth, struggling to stay polite. "What do you think we are?" Jake sneered. "Busboys?" Beth gave Josh a soft, pleading look. "Might as well, Jake," Josh mumbled. Then, to disguise his kindness, he added, "It will get them out of our hair." "Fine." Jake rolled his eyes and turned to Peter. "Go show them their room. Josh, Wally-let's go outside. Meet us out later, Peter." And they turned and left.


	3. The competition

Jake loved the summer. It meant no school, and the creek was warm enough to swim in. He and his brothers were in it now, laughing and splashing each other. "Hey, Jake," Wally called, "Dare you to touch the bottom and come back." Jake grinned. "Done." He dove under and swam ferociously. He slid his hand along the cool bottom of the river and came back up, grinning and out of breath. When he came up, he noticed the Malloy sisters standing above them in bathing suits.

Eddie looked at her baseball watch. "56 seconds. Bet I can do it faster." Jake's heart swooped at the sight of her. She had grown out her hair to her elbows and her red bathing suit brought out her tan. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're on." She tossed the watch to him and dove under. She was back up in 49 seconds. "Aw, come on," Jake protested. "I didn't know I was being timed! I want a rematch." Eddie rolled her eyes. "Fine." Jake dove under, swimming faster and faster, determined to impress her. He came back up and gasped for air, looking expectantly at Eddie. Her jaw dropped. "41 seconds. Oh, you asked for it." She dove under.

30, 40, 50 seconds passed and she didn't come up. After 1 minute and 20 seconds, Jake started to worry. "I-I'm going in after her." Beth glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, uh," he stammered, "If she died, we would get in trouble." Beth rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Just go get her."

Jake dove under, looking for Eddie. He reached the bottom and found her unconscious wither ankle stuck under a rock. He couldn't lose her. He pushed at the rock, willing it to move aside. It wouldn't budge at first, but he managed to move it. He scooped her into his arms and swam up. He hoisted her onto the bridge.

"EDDIE!" Beth pressed her hands onto Eddie's chest, pushing back and forth until Jake heard breathing. He grinned. Eddie's eyes opened. "Hrm?" Jake squeezed her hand. "Hey, it's okay. You're alright now."


	4. Cookies and Confessions

"Jake saved Eddie, Jake saved Eddie," Peter sang. "Shush!" Jake gave him a playful shove. "I was only helping so we wouldn't get in trouble." Peter shrugged. "Well, I'm glad. She made me m&m cookies this morning!" With that, all four boys sprinted to the kitchen to devour the leftovers. When they got there, Caroline, Beth and Eddie were making frosting for the cookies.

When they saw the boys, Eddie said to Jake, "Thanks for helping me out yesterday." Jake grinned. "No problem." Peter ran to the bowl of icing and dipped a cookie into it. "Peter!" Beth scolded jokingly, "We're not done yet!" "Oops," Peter said through a mouthful of cookie, making everyone crack up.

When the laughing was over,everyone went back to what they had been doing. Beth used one hand to hold up her horror book and the other to mix the chocolate into the frosting. Caroline muttered a monologue from _Hamlet _over and over as she stirred. Eddie tossed an egg up and down in one had and mixed with the other hand. Josh took out his sketch pad and started drawing. Wally used leftover flour that was on the counter to trace a pattern with his finger. Peter skipped around the kitchen, waiting for the frosting to be ready. And Jake grabbed a big spoon and joined the girls.

When the frosting was finished, they frosted the cookies and waited for them to cool. "Let's go outside while we wait," Caroline and Wally suggested at the exact same time. Everyone started laughing and followed them outside. The boys sat under one tree and the girls sat under another.

"Things have been really awkward between us and the girls lately," Jake whispered. "Tell me about it," Wally replied. "I almost wish we were fighting again." Josh chuckled softly. "I know." After a moment, he blurted, "And I wanna go back to last February." "You mean, the time when you and Beth were dating?" Jake asked. "I'm going inside to get cookies," Peter announced. He ran to the house.

"But seriously," Jake said when Peter was gone, "You like Beth again?" Josh blushed and clutched his notepad to his chest. Jake and Wally yanked it away. Inside was his most recent drawing: a horror book was wide open and Beth lay across it on her stomach, reading. Another drawing showed Beth and Josh holding hands. Wally and Jake burst out laughing. "Shut up!" Josh protested, laughing with them. "It's obvious that you loooooooooove Caroline," he said to Wally. Jake cracked up and Wally blushed. "And YOU looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oove Eddie!" He said to Jake. Now Wally cracked up and Jake blushed. "They leave in two days," Josh said finally. "We're gonna have to tell them how we feel." And just like that, all of the laughter was gone.


	5. Josh tells Beth

Josh ran up to Beth before he could change his mind and blurted out, "Hey, Beth!" Beth blinked, then smiled softly. "Hi, Josh." Josh took a deep breath before he continued. "Look, Beth, about last February, I-I'm sorry. I was embarrassed 'cause of what my brothers were saying, and I'm sorry." "It's okay, Josh." Beth started walking away. "Wait, Beth! There's more. I-I like you. Like, really like you. I have since last year when we worked on the play, and I have since. Will you be my girlfriend?" "I'm sorry, Josh, but no." Josh's heart fell. "Why?!" "Because, you don't really like me. It's last year all over again. We'd start dating then you'd break my heart. I can't handle that again." Tears prickled in the corners of Beth's eyes and she ran off.

"Beth, WAIT!" Josh ran up to her again. "Beth, I'm sorry about last year! I will never break your heart again. Please, give me a chance. I-I...well, um, uh, like...I l-love you." Beth gasped, and a smile fought it's way to her lips. "What?" Josh grinned. "Yeah. I love you." Beth grinned. "I love you, too, Josh." She leaned in and kissed him.


	6. Wally kind of tells Caroline

Caroline stood in the corner of the yard, one hand on the tree, reciting the same monologue that she'd been reciting all week. Wally thought she looked beautiful with her dark hair blowing in the wind around her face. He walked up behind her. "Or by oposing, end them." Caroline finished her monologue and Wally began clapping. She turned around, grinning, and took a bow. "Encore, encore!" Wally cheered teasingly. Caroline laughed. "Thanks, Wally." Wally smiled, then he said softly, "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." Caroline sighed. "I know. This has been the shortest week ever." Wally nodded, then he remembered how Josh toldhim that he told Beth yesterday (the day they had told each other) so Wally knew he had to tell Caroline. Before it was too late.

"Caroline, um, uh, do you wanna, you know, hang out some time? You know,when you're in town? Or we could text or email sometimes?" Caroline grinned. "I'd love to." "Cool." "You know, Wally, just 'cause I have a crush on you now doesn't mean we're gonnastop pranking you guys." Wally laughed. "I know. Right back at you. About the pranking thing and the crush thing." They exchanged emails and phone numbers, and then Caroline kissed him on the cheek. Wally's heart soared.


	7. Goodbyes

The Malloy girls finished packing up their stuff, then they put it into the car. "Say your good-byes to the boys," Mr. Malloy told the girls. The parents went to say good-bye to the other parents, then the kids exchanged good-byes.

Beth, Caroline and Eddie told Peter good-bye and see you soon, then went to say the same to the other guys, until it was time to say good-bye to the people their own age.

Beth hugged Josh. "I guess this is good-bye," he said. "No," she replied, "We'll be back soon." They kissed quickly and then she gave him one last hug before going to the car.

Caroline ran up to Wally. "Bye, Wally." "Bye, Caroline. Keep in touch." They hugged. "I will!" She ran to the car.

Last, Eddie walked up to Jake. "So, um, good-bye," she said. "Thanks for helping me out." "Uh, no prob. Bye." Eddie went to the car, and the Malloys drove away.


	8. Go, Jake, Go!

**WARNING: This chapter contains the cliche "guy goes after girl" moment.**

As soon as the car left the neighborhood, Josh thumped Jake on the head.

"Are you nuts?!"

"What?!"

"Just like that? Who know's when you'll see her again?"

"Um, what are you talking about?"

"Well? Don't let her get away!"

"Huh?"

Wally joined them. "Yeah, Jake, go after her!"

"What?"

"DO IT!" They chanted.

Jake thought about how long it would be until he next saw Eddie again and took a deep breath. "Okay." Wally ran to tell their mom where they were going, and Jake hopped on his bike.


	9. Last Chapter

The girls were quiet on their way home. Five minutes into the ride, they had to stop for gas. Mr. and Mrs. Malloy got out of the car, and the girls stayed.

"I can't believe that we're leaving now. Just like that," Beth whispered. "I know," Caroline replied. "Yeah," Eddie added. Suddenly, Caroline squinted and gasped. She pointed to someone. "LOOK! IT'S JAKE!" "Caroline, if you're kidding me I swear I'll-" "NO," Beth interrupted, "It _is_!" Jake's bike stopped in front of their car, and he knocked on the window. "Eddie?" Eddie got out of the car.

"So?" She asked. "I know this is late, but, um, hey. Welcome back to Buckman." Eddie giggled. "Um, thanks." Then as casually as one might say "good morning," Jake said, "Oh, and by the way, I'm in love with you." Eddie giggled (which was saying something, because as a tomboy, Eddie never "giggle"ed) then she whispered, "Oh, and I'm in love with you too." He kissed her, then they said good-bye, and the Malloys drove away.

**This was my last chapter. Thanks everyone who read this. I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Please let me know if you think I should. Thanks!**


	10. Epilogue

**I know this is kind of last-minute, but I've decided to include an epilogue to take place after this story but before the sequel. I've also included the link to the sequel at the bottom of this page. Here's the epilogue:**

As the girls drove away from the gas station, Beth opened her phone. She already had a text from Josh:

_Hey. How's the drive so far? Did u c Jake? _

She smiled. She had really missed him.

_Hi! It's ok I guess.. ya he came. : )_

"Texting your booooyyyyyyyyyfrrriiiiiiieee eeeeennnnnnnddddddd?" Eddie sung teasingly. Beth playfully shoved her in the seat. "What about you and Jaaaaaaaaaaake?" Caroline made kissy noises at both of them, making all three of them crack up. They'd had a great time at the Hatfords.

**So that was the epilogue! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to this story. Here's the link to the sequel: **

** s/8473418/1/The_Whomper_the_Weirdo_the_Crazy_and_the_SEQUEL**


End file.
